Star Wars Eclipse Naciente
by Alexander-The-Real-Champion
Summary: La Nueva guerra, ¿podran los padawans y Skywalker salvar a la nueva republica?
1. Default Chapter

**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana...**

Star Wars

* * *

El Eclipse Naciente

30 años después de la derrota del imperio, Luke y su esposa Mara Jade, impusieron un nuevo consejo, pero no todo es calma.

Un grupo de renegados de planetas y miembros del antiguo imperio, formaron una nueva fuerza separatista.

Estos se esconden en el planeta Brentaal, Carida y Corulag, Con bases y soldados son planetas de difícil acceso.

Bendak Onasi, Dax Steeldream, Carth Starkiller, La Cina Bon Twi'lek, Panmur Dash Zabrak y Telkklim Te Kel dor, padawans de la nueva orden jedi, ellos son encomendados a detener a la Maestra Sith Darth Amal y a su Alumno Darth Korle.

Se ve una Nave imperial saliendo de un ataque de X Wing y de Naboo Starfighter.

Dentro de la nave se ven Jedis cambiando a ropa de imperial, se ve a un Kel dor y dos humanos que se cambian, ambos humanos hablando de algo el Kel dor los ve y dice:

. Este plan no va hacernos llegar a espacio imperial, el Sith se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Se ve al humano mirándolo ala cara y sonríe:

. Según los informes en Brental no hay Sith

Ríe un poco y se va, el otro humano ve al Kel dor y le dice:

. Sospecho que no hay Sith según lo que se es una misión pacifica para impedir una guerra

El Kel dor lo ve y rie, responde un poco incrédulo:

. Misiones diplomáticas, para 3 Padawans y un ejercito de la republica

Los tres se juntan y en eso llega un mensaje del holoproyector era un soldado de la republica y decía:

. Ya acabamos de atacar su nave para que el daño se vea que es de una batalla.

Los tres le dicen con una reverencia:

. Gracias comandante vamos al espacio imperial para acabar con esta guerra

El Comandante los ve y les Dice:

. Bendak, Carth y Telkklim Que la fuerza los Acompañe.

Bendak es rubio y alto se ve demasiado confiado de si mismo, Carth el niño bonito de la academia de cabello café y ojo verdes es el Jedi mas guapo de la galaxia según Bendak, es mas inseguro pero con mas cautela y Telkklim mas sabio que los 3 y un guerrero mas fiero, estos 3 solo tienen como máximo 18 años.

Se ve la nave entrar al hiperespacio, mientras tanto en otra parte del espacio en el planeta Naboo, se ven a una Twi'lek de color azul escasamente vestida y con los labios pintados, un humano de pelo café canoso y con barba y un zabrak con cuernos solo en el frente de la cabeza y sin cabello todos de 17 o 18 años en un castillo, el zabrak impacientemente se para de una silla y agarra su sable, el humano lo ve y le pregunta:

. ¿Qué haces Panmur?

Panmur lo ve y le responde con cara de desesperación:

. El Sith esta en este planeta Dax siento su presencia

Dax se para de una silla lo ve y le dice:

. Es posible que este en este planeta, pero dudo que este tan cerca, yo también la siento en este planeta

la Twi'lek los ve y les dice:

. Panmur y mi amor Dax

Dax sonríe y mueve la cabeza ella continua:

. Es imposible ir tras de ella, ella escaparía del planeta antes de llegar, lo mejor es esperar a que lleguen naves de la republica e intenten detenerla, mientras vuela en el espacio

Dax la ve le toca el mentón con su mano y le dice:

. Mi querida La Cina, en estos momentos creo que es mas inteligente seguirla con la mayor Cautela posible

Panmur los ve y le dice:

. Esta bien pero debemos tener un plan

Dax lo ve y le dice:

. Amigo mío nuestra ventaja es que ella ignora de nosotros y posiblemente no nos vea como amenaza

En esos momento es Panmur ve por la ventana que un ejercito de droides y Stormtroopers avanzan por las calles y le dice en tono burlón:

. Dudo que se verdad que no seamos amenazas, hay como 700 droides 15 Stormtroopers por cada droide y una Sith entre ellos

La Cina ve por la ventana y grita:

. Dax es Amal

Dax prende su sable y le dice:

. Podemos acabar con esta guerra si la matamos

Rompe una ventana con el mango de sable y salta para la calle, los otros lo siguen.

Dax prende su sable de color verde, la apunta y le dice:

. Ríndete y el Consejo será misericordioso

La Cina y Panmur prenden sus sables, La Cina con un sable láser doble color púrpura y Panmur un sable normal color naranja, se colocaron los tres en pose de pelea, Dax dice:

. La Cina encárgate de los droides son como 50, Panmur encárgate de los Stormtroopers, yo me encargo de Amal.

Se ve a La Cina que comienza a destruir droide y Panmur matando Stormtroopers, Dax y Amal se veían a los ojos, Amal prendió su sable doble, de color rojo, le movió la mano como gesto de iniciar, Dax va y la ataca, ambos se atacan pero Amal domina la palea, en eso en un movimiento, Dax la empuja con la fuerza y ella se cae, se pone de pie y le dice:

. Impresionante para un padawan

El la ve y le responde:

. Subestimas mis poderes y habilidades

Ella lo ve y le dice:

. Es impresionante pero vas a morir

Amal ataca a Dax, el aguanta sus ataques, el cae ella lanza espiadazo pero el apenas aguanta, en eso pone una mano en el suelo ella le da un ataque a su sable, el lo apaga, se tira y ella pierde el equilibrio, el se para, ella lo ve y le dice:

. Ingenioso pero eso no te salvara.

Mientras tanto Panmur esta rebotando láser con su sable, el les dice:

. Ríndanse esto se pone aburrido

Dos caen al recibir impacto de sus disparos, solo quedaban 15, el vio eso, los ataco y los derroto, después de pasarse la mano por la cabeza para limpiar su sudor, salió corriendo para ayudar a Dax.

En esos instantes La Cina salta encima de un droide el cual destruye con una punta de su sable, mientras rebota ataques, ella les dice:

. Ríndanse droides y les daré uso de mesa o de droide bailarín o droide para prueba de armas

Un Droide la ve y responde:

. Negativo

Ella le quita la cabeza de un golpe con su mano, sigue atacándolos, hasta que ya no hay ni uno funcionando, ella sale corriendo a ayudar a Dax.

Dax sigue perdiendo la pelea, pero sigue de pie, en eso llegan Panmur y La Cina, que atacan a Amal, Dax apaga su sable y se pone las manos en los brazos, ellos la atacan en equipo, pero ella resiste, lanza a volara a Panmur y en eso entra en batalla Dax, prende sus sable y la ataca junto a La Cina, pero el esta cansado y lo lanza al suelo, Panmur se levanta y reinicia su ataque en eso Amal se ve cansada, tira a La Cina y Panmur, Amal lanza su sable al castillo para tirarles los escombros, ella escapa mientras les caen lo escombros, pero ellos los detienen con la fuerza, los lanzan a un lado y se ponen de pie, con una respiración agitada, Dax les dice:

. Auch por poco lo logramos

La Cina sonríe y le responde:

. Es una enemiga formidable

Panmur los ve y con cara de sorpresa les dice:

. ¿Ganar? de que hablan ella nos derroto

Dax sonríe y se tira al suelo y le dice:

. Ella se canso por eso tiro parte del castillo

La Cina lo ve y sonríe diciendo

. Ella sabia que alguno de nosotros la retrasaría lo suficiente como para que llegaran mas Jedis

Panmur se tira al suelo con los brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto en la base imperial de Corulag, se ve una nave, es Darth Amal que baja de sus nave a su lado se posa un cereano, es Darth Korle aprendiz de Amal, el cual ve a su maestra molesta, le pregunta:

. ¿Qué pasa Ama?

Amal ve a su alumno y le responde:

. Un Tal Dax Steeldream, una tal La Cina Bon y un tal Panmur Dash, estuvieron a punto de derrotarme

El pone cara de horror, y se queda sorprendido, le pregunta:

. ¿Dax? El es un padawan, yo estudie con el en la academia Jedi de Yavín 4

Amal lo ve y le dice molesta:

. Padawan, el era el líder de la misión y solo era un padawan, el consejo pagara caro por menospreciarme

Korle la ve y le dice

. Ama, Ellos son Padawans muy fuertes, Panmur es un gran guerrero, La Cina es muy hábil, pero Dax sobresalió por ser un padawan bastante rebelde y cuestionar muchas ordenes, pero aprendió mas rápido que el resto, además de tener una relación muy profunda con Skywalker.

Amal ve a Korle y sonríe además de decir:

. Será un gran Sith.

Se ve el planeta desde el espacio desapareciendo.

Dudas, Insultos y Todo comentario.

Deberá mandarse al mail 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana...**

Star Wars El Eclipse Naciente 

Capitulo 2

En el capitulo anterior, La Cina Bon, Panmur Dash y Dax Steeldream, pelearon y probaron el poder de la Sith Darth Amal, mientras tanto en el hiperespacio esta una nave que lleva a Carth Starkille, Bendak Onasi y Telkklim Te, para la base de los nuevos separatistas en Brentaal.

Carth ve a Telkklim, este le dice:

. Vamos a fracasar

Bendak ve a ambos y rompe el pesimismo, dice en un tono de chiste:

. Si perdemos la vida será con estilo

Los otros dos lo ven con sorpresa, pareciera que el comentario no les agrado.

Se abre la puerta, entra un comandante y les dice, nos permitieron la entrada a Brentaal y a su base.

Ellos salen y bajan en una nave de aterrizaje clase centinela, entran en al hiperpuerto de la academia imperial, los recibe una mujer, de cabello chino y negro, de piel negra, ojos verdes, la cual ve a Trlkklim, la cual comienza a hablar:

. Soy Zan Bofa, nacida en Nar Shaddaa, me pregunto?Que hace un kel dor aquí?

Bendak la ve y le responde:

. Eso no les importa, usted esta en un rango mas bajo que nosotros, ¿Entendió?

Ella los ve, le responde:

. Soy una imperial, se que el emperador era antialien, se que miles de mundos pelean contra la republica, pero los kel dor, no son parte de los separatistas.

Telkklim la ve y le responde:

. Ja no todos somos proalianza, pero odiamos al imperio, nuestra alianza es temporal, cuando acabemos con la Republica, acabaremos con ustedes.

Ella los ve impresionada, ve a los humanos, preguntándoles:

. ¿Qué no les importa lo que dijo?

Bendak ríe y le responde:

. Soy de Coruscant, me importa un cacahuate esta guerra, solo quiero ver a la republica caer.

Carth la ve y ve que esta sorprendida, después el le dice:

. A mi no me hables yo soy de Obroa-skai, somos neutros siempre que hay una guerra, mantenemos nuestros pies en ambos bandos.

Los 3 pasan una puerta, entran a la academia, los recibe un hombre, de 2 metros, de tez blanca, con cabello negro, ojos verdes y miles de cicatrices en el rostro, el los lleva a un cuarto, el habla:

. Mi nombre es Burna DeSurros, siéntense, en unos momentos llegaran los encargados de la academia.

En eso los 3 se sientan, el sale del cuarto, en este hay una mesa en forma de ovalo, ellos se ponen a hablar, Carth hace el primer comentario:

. Debemos movernos y buscar información, uno deberá salir y robar información, encontrar una manera de crear confusión para escapar.

Después de eso Bendak los ve y hace un comentario:

. Carida fue destruida hace no recuerdo cuanto, como diablos es que existe un lugar que el imperio llama base Carida.

Telkklim se sorprende y responde:

. Es un meteorito, que usan como academia, del cual le pusieron el nombre de Carida.

Carth los ve y mueve la cabeza y con un gesto de preocupación pregunta:

. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Bendak sale por la puerta, les dice:

. Diviértanse con las autoridades, yo voy a dar una vuelta

Se va con los brazos cruzados y se ven Carth y Telkklim.

Mientras tanto en Naboo, se ve a Dax informando por holoproyector a Luke Skywalker sobre la situación en Naboo:

. Si maestro Skywalker, el Sith estaba en Naboo, para hablar con las autoridades, pero prefirió pelear con nosotros, que irse del planeta, no parece ser una Maestro Sith, su poder es muy grande, pero no a comparación de un maestro Jedi o Sith que tenga años.

El maestro Skywalker se pone l mano en el mentón y le pregunta:

. Podrías darme una descripción

Dax lo ve y comienza a hablar:

. De tez blanca, con un tatuaje extraño negro que pasa por su cara, de cabello muy rojo, largo y curveado, media como 1.70, no mucho mas alta que yo, cuerpo atlético delgado, ojos color verde.

Luke lo vio y le pregunto:

. ¿Como pudiste ver todo eso y tu compañeros no?

Dax lo ve sorprendido y responde:

. Luche mas tiempo contra ella que ellos

Luke lo ve y pone gesto de enojado, le pregunta:

. ¿Peleaste solo contra ella?

Dax se pone nervioso y responde:

. Perdón maestro, mi impertinencia, pero eran demasiados, solo uno podía pelear.

Skywalker lo ve y con enojo dice:

. Eso fue muy impertinente, subestimaste a tu enemigo.

Dax baja la cabeza y responde:

. Alguien debía detenerla lo mas posible, si no podíamos vencerla podíamos hacer que se quedara en el planeta o dañarla lo suficiente para acabar con esta guerra.

Skywalker lo ve y le dice:

. Intenta hablar con los gobernantes de Naboo

Desaparece la imagen de Skywalker, sale de una sala y pasa por unos pasillos, con ventanas, con el sol entrando, plantas cayendo de los todos edificios, flores de color púrpura en las enredaderas que envuelven el palacio, el sigue su camino, se abre una puerta y se ve una sala, varias personas discuten, el entra y habla con serenidad:

. Disculpen, podríamos hablar

Ellos no le hacen caso y el se desespera de las platicas infantiles que sostenían los gobernantes, prende su sable para llamar la atención, todos centran su mirada sobre el padawan, el dice de nuevo:

. Disculpen, creo que debemos hablar sobre la seguridad de la reina, creo que el planeta será invadido en unos días.

En eso sale una mujer de 15 años, con un vestido negro con plumas, la cara pintada de blanco con dos puntos rojos, el no se extraña, según las tradiciones esa es la forma de vestir de la reina de Naboo, ella lo ve y le habla con tono de mando:

. Padawan me quedare en este planeta, no intentes detenerme, Naboo puede defenderse, lo Jedis que te mandaron hicieron lo correcto, pero ya no necesitamos de tus servicios.

Dax se enoja y le responde:

. A mi no me importa si mis servicios son requeridos, yo solo sigo las ordenes del consejo, pero no puedo obligarla a abandonar el planeta, su majestad haga lo que le plazca hacer, pero no soy uno de sus guardias reales, yo me quedo hasta que el consejo diga lo contrario.

Ella lo vio impresionada, parecía que de todos lo Jedis habían mandado al que se enojaba mas fácil, ella pregunta:

. ¿Qué paso con la parte de no hay enojo solo hay paz?

El responde:

. Para tener paz debes de estar preparado para pelear por ella

El padwan sale por la puerta, ella lo ve de la espalda, ve que no es muy alto, ni de complexión gruesa, esta impresionada de que sus guardias digan que el es el líder de los padawans, no era mas viejo que ellos, tenia mal carácter, pero había algo en su mirada.

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto, están en un callejón fuera del castillo La Cina sentada en una pared dándole la espalda y Panmur recargado en la pared esperando a Dax, empiezan a hablar, ella le pregunta a Panmur:

. ¿Desde hace cuanto que eres Jedi?

Panmur la ve y le responde:

. Desde que tengo como 2 años, me separaron muy pequeño de mi familia, era muy feliz, en Indorina, pero era fuerte en la fuera y mis padres comprendieron, que mi destino era ser Jedi, ¿Y tu?

La Cina se deja caer de espaldas para terminar boca arriba agarrandose con las manos donde esta Panmur, esta le responde:

. Tenia como 3 o 4 años de edad, vivía en Tatooine, un horrible lugar para vivir, entonces me encontraron fuerte en la fuerza, hablaron con mi familia, ellos accedieron, pues en un planeta de ese tipo, era un estorbo para mi madre una bailarina y mi padre un jugador y vividor.

Panmur la ve e intenta hablar, pero Dax interrumpe, los dejo sola con el cinco minutos y te olvidas de mis, Panmur lo ve con extrañeza, después se ríe, La Cina también ríe en eso Dax los ve y pregunta:

.De que hablaban

Le responde al mismo tiempo:

. De como habíamos llegado a esto a ser Jedis

El pone un gesto de extrañeza, habla diciendo:

. Me sorprende que en 10 o 11 o 12 años de conocernos no habláramos de esto.

La Cina y Panmur le cuentan su pasado antes de ser Jedis, no mucho, entonces le dijeron que hablara:

. Soy huérfano, no tengo familia, se decía que era hijo de un cazarrecompensas, pero nunca se probo, Skywalker me recogió de una calle a la edad de 3 años, en una misión entonces vio que era anormalmente fuerte en la fuerza, pero mi destino estaba nublado, entonces decidió entrenarme antes que el Sith o Imperio, mi destino podía ser cambiado.

La Cina lo vio, pero no parecía alterado, parecía que su pasado para el era algo que no importaba, en ese momento siguió hablando:

. Dax era el apodo de un Twi'lek de Aquí de Naboo, si parece una coincidencia, pero mi viejo hogar fue este, no era un mal lugar, pero no me acostumbre nunca a vivir en este planeta, me gusta pero siempre desee ver el universo, los demás planetas Dax me contó de miles de planetas, yo siempre desee estar en ellos, aunque fueran peligrosos o lejanos, Steeldream fue el nombre de una mujer que vivía cerca de donde vivía Dax, era dueña de una casa, me dejo dormir dentro de ella, en si adopte el nombre de Dax Steeldream, pero no crean que mi carácter es de locura, en si me enojo mucho desde pequeño, mi carácter era explosivo pero se calmo con los años.

Ellos lo vieron y le preguntaron:

. ¿Dónde están?

El sonrió y los vio, comenzó a hablar con cierto tono melancólico:

. Dax vive en una granja en Tatooine, dudo que sea un granja, sospecho que trabaja para un hutt o algo, Steeldream abandono el planeta hace algunos años, cuando aterrizamos en el planeta, pregunte por ellos.

Ve al cielo, mientras tanto en Brentaal, Bendak camina por los pasillos, en eso nota que alguien los sigue, es Zan Bofa, el sabe que ella no confía en ellos, intenta meterse en un cuarto, pero ella lo sigue, después de unos minutos el se mete en un cuarto de entrenamiento que esta vació, hay plataformas arriba, ella se quedo afuera del cuarto y saco un blaster, ella entra pero no ve en donde esta, Bendak ve desde la plataforma mas alta, se deja caer, la sorprende, le golpea el estomago y la sube hasta la plataforma mas alta, la tira en el suelo y baja, sale del cuarto y entra en otro.

En este cuarto el ve miles de botones, pantallas y deduce que entro a alguna sala de información, se pone en una computadora, después de minutos se cansa, ve una silla usa la fuerza y la atrae, después de minutos de búsqueda:

. Esto es lo que planean, construir una nave con un sistemas de destrucción de Alto impacto, pero el plano deja ver que será una nave 15 veces mas grande que un Tie Figther, pero solo transporta 1 persona y armamento, bueno tengo todos los datos de bases y planos de naves.

Sale del cuarto con la información y se va corriendo, mientras tanto en la sala Telkkim y Carth están siendo torturados, por una platica sobre la instalación, en eso llega Bendak y ve eso, grita un Jedi en el pasillo, todos voltean Telkkim y Carth corren y entran a la nave Bendak usa la fuerza para tirar cosas del cielo para que crean y también entra, l nave dispara y destruye parte de la base, ellos escapan.

En eso Bendak dice:

. Destino Naboo

La Nave entra al Hiperespacio.

Fe de Ratas:

En el capitulo pasado escribí Brental y es Brentaal.

Comentarios del Escritor:

Bueno se me olvido poner que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y que todo el universo de Star Wars es de George Lucas, el mejor director de la historia.

Bueno como ven en este capitulo, se centro menos en acción y mas en presentar a Dax, La Cina y Panmur, en los siguientes, se verán los de los demás.

Comentarios, Mentadas o Insultos a 


End file.
